


Blossoming Youth

by Moniac



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Conflict, Everybody is gay, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Party, Sibling Rivalry, gay af, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moniac/pseuds/Moniac
Summary: They say youth is the gift of nature but age is a work of art. When you're young, lost, confused and afraid, you begin to understand just how true that saying is.





	Blossoming Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Here's to chapter 1 of many. Hope you enjoyed. If not feel free to let me know in the comments below. Constructive critisim is always welcome xD

 

 

He _hated_ parties.

 

 

From the loud incoherent music to the cheap booze that filled those unsanitary red plastic cups everyone seemed to love drinking out of. Everything about them positively irked him and they were anything but enjoyable as he couldn’t dance, didn’t drink and had absolutely no interest in singing---besides in the privacy of his own shower.

 

 

No, Alec had never been more sure of anything in his life.

 

 

He _loathed_ parties.

 

 

Yet here he was…standing on a patio, seeking entrance into the pool party he had been avoiding for the past few weeks.

 

 

Why?

 

 

 Well…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**_ *Two days earlier* _ **

_“What do you mean you AREN’T going?!” Isabelle’s voice boomed through the crowded cafeteria, her lunch long forgotten._

_“Could you be any louder? Not quite sure they heard you in Bulgaria.” Alec whispered harshly as he quickly scanned his surroundings, thankful no one heard the outburst over the boisterous chatter that littered the room._

_“This is going to be the party of the year! It’ll probably be even better than last years Alec, you can’t miss it! Especially if Magnus, himself, has invited you.”_

_“He invited everyone Iz. He always does.”_

_“Yeah, but he gave you your invitation in person. Mine came in my locker as did most others.” Izzy wiggled her eyebrows and leaned forward, stealing a chip in the process. “He likes you”_

_Alec sighed and rose his eyes to meet hers “You would literally say anything right now to get me to that party, wouldn’t you?”_

_“No... maybe. Okay...but only because I can’t go, and I need someone I trust to go and tell me what I missed.”_

_“Jace is going.” Alec muttered._

_“I said someone I trust.” Izzy replied without missing a beat.” You know how much I love Jace but he is gonna come back so wasted he won’t even remember his own name.......or the name of the girl in his room the next morning for that matter”_

_Soft laughter erupted from both of their chests and for a moment nothing else mattered. All their unsettled disputes were long forgotten--as were the uncanny words spoken in the spur of the moment._

_The two siblings simply enjoyed each other’s company. An interaction that used to come so naturally for the twins, felt foreign now... almost new. Alec couldn’t remember when exactly their dynamic had changed, but he will never forget how._

_“Aiden.” The name alone was enough to send them right back where they had been stuck these past couple of months. Alec spoke with such venom in his voice, he arose attention from a few bystanders, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t his intention but if there was one thing Alec knew about himself, it’s that he can pretty blunt—and maybe a little stubborn. When he didn’t like someone, there was nothing you could do or say to sway him and he did NOT like Aiden._

_And just like that the moment was gone._

_“He’s the reason you can’t go. Isn’t he?”_

_Isabelle rolled her eyes and pushed he food around her plate with her fork. “And if he is? I am capable of making my own decisions Alec.”_

_“I never said you weren’t but the Izzy I know doesn’t allow anyone to dictate how she should live her life.”_

_“It’s just a party Alec, there will be others. Relationships are all about compromise.”_

_“Yeah and exactly how much is he giving up for you?” Alec sighed “You’re not his possession Iz, you’re his girlfriend. He should treat you like –”_

_“Like what? Huh. Royalty?”_

_Izzy leant forward, her lunch now pushed aside as she met Alec’s fiery stare with one of her own. With another eye roll, she scoffed before adding “Life isn’t some cliché Rom-Com, okay? Love just doesn’t work like that......but hey I guess you’re the expert, considering you’re in a one-sided relationship with someone you will never love.”_

_“Hm, I guess you’re right.” Alec steely replied, his voice spilling none of the emotions pouring out of his eyes. He saw the regret that now laced his sister’s features, but it was too late. The words had been spoken and he was already hurt._

_“I won’t ever love Irene in the way, I’m supposed to. I can’t…. I’m g…well…YOU of all people know why. But throwing that guilt in my face isn’t going to change the fact that you’re using Aiden to misplace the pain you feel.”_

_Isabelle sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. The atmosphere at the table grew so hostile, there wasn’t a thick enough knife to cut the tension between the pair._

_“So, are you going to the party or not?”_

_“Not planning on it. No.”_

_Isabelle just stared and took a sip of her soda just as Maia arrived at their table and slide in beside Alec—unaware of the conflict she walked in on. Frankly, Alec was glad for the interruption._

_“Don’t bother Iz, I’ve already tried. He’s hopeless.” Maia smirked as she ignored the glare Alec was now giving her and bit into her burger._

_“This coming from the girl who had called the party ‘a cosmic waste of time’ just yesterday.” Alec sneered, doing the infamous air quotes with his fingers for emphasis._

_Maia smiled, as she looked over Izzy’s shoulder to a table that was stationed two rows in front of them “Well…maybe I changed my mind.”_

_The siblings followed her gaze and were momentarily stunned by the scene that played out before them._

_There sat the dynamic trio---Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane and Ragnor Fell--- feverishly chatting away before throwing their heads back laughing, completely unaware of the glances that were being tossed their way._

_Though this wasn’t exactly an uncommon sight since they were practically always together and were pronounced the Kings and Queen of Dumort High---what caught both Alec and Izzy’s attention was what had happened next. Catarina had chosen that exact moment to look towards their table, and as she did, she immediately caught eyes with Maia, winked and threw her platinum hair over her shoulder flirtatiously before rejoining the conversation---laughing once more._

_Izzy visibly blanched turning around only to stare incredulously at the brown-skinned girl sitting in front of her.  “No. Freaking. Way!”_

_“Yep.” Maia---who was having a difficult time hiding the slight redness of her cheeks---replied as she shook her head and continued eating._

_Alec’s eyes snapped from Catarina to Maia and back._

_“How did you-“_

_“I have no idea.” Maia said with a dreamy sigh before turning to Alec and clapping a firm hand on his shoulder. “but I need your help.”_

_Alec’s eyes widened slightly as he slowly took a bite from the green apple on his tray, trying his best to look as nonchalant as possible._

_“With what...exactly?”_

_“I need a wingman” Maia said calmly, her smile gradually increasing with each word she spoke. “We’re going on a double date...”_

“Helloooo!  Earth to Alec! You still with us?” came Irene’s soft voice.  “You look a little pale”

 

 

“Oh, don’t worry. He always looks like that.”

 

 

“Ha ha.” Alec didn’t have to look at her to know where that comment came from. He knew his best friend well enough to know Maia would never miss an opportunity to make fun of him.  

 

 

“Thanks for the concern _Irene_ , I’m fine.  Can we just get this party over and done with?”

 

 

Catarina smiled and wrapped an arm around Maia’s own, earning herself a shy smile.  They stared at each other for a moment before Cat whispered something into Maia’s ear and ushered her through the front door. The heart-felt laugh that followed made Alec’s own chest warm. He had never seen her that happy before.

 

 

“Ready to go in?”

 

 

A cold hand clasped his own and Alec jumped slightly at the touch.  He slowly intertwined his fingers between hers but couldn’t shake the weird feeling that passed over him.  _Maybe someday this will feel normal._

 

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

 

 

_+Earlier that day+_

 

 

“So, what do you think?”

 

 

“Longest two hours and five minutes of my life.” Ragnor grumbled as he shifted on the couch, his legs crossing. “the things I do for you. “

 

 

Raphael laughed, rising from his position on Ragnor’s shoulder. “So you’re telling me, there’s nothing you liked about the movie at all?”

 

 

“Well... the song on the ending credits wasn’t...bad.  I quite enjoyed those food commercials as well, I see why people are so addicted to TV now.”

 

 

“Not at all what I meant, and you know it.” Raphael smiled and leaned forward to kiss him by his temple before retreating to the kitchen, used plates in hand. “but you tried.”

 

 

Rolling up his sleeves, he moved to turn the faucet just as the front door slammed open and the sound of rustling plastic bags filled the room. In came Magnus—soaked to the bone and weighed down by more bags than he could carry—rushing straight towards the living room.  His clothes had become a second skin and his shoes oozed water with every step he took but at least his hair and make-up remained in tact……Somehow.

 

 

“What the hell happened to you?  You look a right mess.” 

 

 

“Glad I can always count on you to lift my spirits” Magnus said whilst attempting to wring water from his emerald shirt before deciding to toss it all together, grabbing a new one from the bags in front of him.

 

 

Slinging a towel over his shoulder, Raphael re-entered the living room with chuckle and leaned against the couch’s armrest.

 

 

“What did you even go to get anyway?”

 

 

“Last minute party essentials.” Magnus beams as he drops the bags on his antique coffee table, forgetting their current state and ignoring the water momentarily ruining his table cloth.

 

 

“Right...but those shopping bags are Versace, Armani and......Gucci? I'm pretty sure they don’t specialise in streamers and fairly lights.

 

 

Magnus swiftly opens one of the bags to reveal a silky black kimono with a gold dragon printed on the back and along the arms. The sleeves had Gucci’s signature strips lacing its wrists as well as the belt that holds it together—not that Magnus had any plans to hide his chest under it anyway.

 

 

“As if I would I would ever have anything as tacky as streamers at my party.” Tossing his dripping shirt at Ragnor’s disapproving face, Magnus elegantly wrapped the kimono around his damp toned chest.  “So…what do you think?”

 

 

“Well I’m thinking that I’m glad I’m not your parent’s back account right now.” Ragnor took one look at Magnus and began retreating to his room. “Aside from that you look…decent. I guess.”

 

 

“Is that a compliment?” Magnus eyes lit up with enthusiasm, throwing his hand on his hip and tilting his head upwards—adorning the cutest pout. “Aw cabbage, I didn’t know you had it in ya!”

 

 

Raphael just smiled as he watched his boyfriend leave the room with a groan. Turning his head back to Magnus, he watched as the dancer one by one tried on different items of clothing—using the giant window as a mirror.

 

 

“So… what you’re saying is you basically just went on another one of your “fashionista crisis” shopping sprees? How is any of this stuff gonna help you prep for the party tonight?”

 

 

“They aren’t” Magnus turned and showed off a satin emerald shirt that hung just below his hips and hugged his biceps in such a way, he was sure the shirt would rip at any moment. “but they sure as hell will help me make an entrance. Not that I really need any help of course.”

 

 

“Sure bud. As long as I don’t come home to a bunch of teenagers in my bed this time. I really don’t care. Have fun.”

 

 

“No promises.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Stepping past the crowded doorway, the couple quickly made their way to an empty corner of the living room.  Maia was nowhere to be seen and frankly Alec had no idea where to start looking for her. _So much for being her wingman._ Scooping the area, all of his fears were becoming a reality and Alec just wanted to be anywhere but here.  As he turned to look for a place to sit, he almost ran into someone who was merely five inches from his face. Stepping backwards, he soon realised that person was no other than the host, the infamous Magnus Bane.  The most infuriating, arrogant and insanely gorgeous asshole Alec has ever met, and can’t seem to avoid running in to. Except this time, he was practically asking for it when he attended this party.

 

 

“Gideon! So glad you could make it.” Magnus exclaimed, his eyes sparkling in the neon lights. He was wearing a tight, emerald silk shirt with silver necklaces trailing down his _very_ toned abdomen. With the shirt, he wore a pair of tight-fitting black skinny jeans with chains hanging from the sides.  The whole ensemble was just……rude to be put it simply. Alec gulped and quickly rose his gaze and refrained from looking in that direction any longer for the sake of his remaining sanity.

 

 

“It’s Alec.”  Regaining his composure, Alec adorned his usual frown—silently hoping he didn’t look half as awestruck as he was a moment earlier.

 

 

“Mm. And I see you brought a friend.”

 

 

Casually ignoring Alec’s correction, Magnus’ eyes laid on the girl standing quietly beside Alec—completely oblivious to Alec’s disposition.

 

 

Irene, who Alec had momentarily forgot was even next to him, suddenly perked up and thrust a hand toward the gorgeous tan man towering in front of her.  Magnus cast a glance at her hand and averted his eyes back to her own—his bright host smile firmly plastered on his face.

 

 

“Irene.  I’m Alec’s girlfriend. Thanks for inviting us.”

 

 

“Right of course. Your GIRLfriend. My bad” Magnus then winked at Alec before swinging behind him to grab two red plastic cups that were conveniently placed behind him and pushed them towards the pair—his eyes drifting to someone over their shoulders “You lovebirds go and enjoy yourselves, I have some important business to take care of”

 

 

Magnus turned to move around them before gracefully twirling back to face them--snapping his fingers as if he forgot something. “Oh, and don’t be afraid to use the facilities upstairs if you two want some privacy. Condoms are everywhere.”

 

 

And with a wink he was gone.

 

 

Following him with his eyes, Alec groaned and rolled his eyes. A light giggle erupted beside him and for the second time that night he remembered Irene was there.

 

 

“He really is a character, isn’t he?”

 

 

“Yup.” Scanning the crowd once again, Alec tried to find his best friend.  It wasn’t that he couldn’t be alone with Irene, it’s just that he never really felt entirely comfortable around her. Sure, they went on dates but those are usually filled with activities that helped distract him from the fact he really isn’t very good at small talk or being ‘romantic’.  Or just dating in general. Which is why this whole double dating thing sounded like a nightmare but surely it wouldn’t be so bad if Maia was there. Especially if he was supposed to spend most of the night helping her with Catarina then he wouldn’t have to spend so much time with Irene as awful as that sounded. But as fate would have it, apparently Maia was doing just fine on her own.

 

 

Alec stood in shock as he saw Maia sat comfortably on Catarina’s lap engaged in a full make out session. Looks like he was pretty much on his own tonight. _Go figure._

 

 

_Yup he hated parties._

 

 


End file.
